Everything turned out the right way!
by Antoni
Summary: This is the sequel of my story 'What happened to our love' about Addek and their triplets. I don t own anything.
1. Chapter 1

2 month after the end of "What happened to our love", february

„You go" Addie said. It was 4 am and Carson was up, again. She was up an hour ago and an hour before that Sam and Summer were up.

"No it`s your turn" he replied sleepy. Both were exhausted. You don`t exactly get a goodnight sleep with 3 babies under 1 year.

"No I was up last time and Richard asked me for a consult today. It`s definitely your turn" she ARGUMENTIERTE.

"Fine" he groned and got out of the bed into the nursery.

"Hey baby girl, what`s up hmm? You sleep so well normaly" she kept on screeming so he decided to go downstairs so the rest of the Shepherd family could sleep.

"Shh baby, come on what`s wrong? You`re not hungry, nor you need to get changed" Derek tried desperately to think about what could be wrong with the 2 month and one week old infant.

He already had tried all of Addisons tricks but nothing helped. It was annoying because as soon as Addison takes them they calm down. At least a little.

"Adds? I`m sorry but I don`t know what to do anymore. Can you please try to calm her down?" Derek asked as he entered the master bedroom with Carson.

"Mhh. Did she scream like that the whole time? I thought she calmed" she said and gestured Derek to give her the baby.

"I went downstairs so you could catch some sleep. How the hell do you do that?" he asked after the crying became less and soon it was just a little whimmer.

"Maybe she should sleep here the rest of tonight" Addison suggested ignoring his question.

"That`s fine with me, as long as I get some sleep" he answerd crawling into bed next to Addison. She held Carson thighly to her chest stroking the babies back with her thumb.

"She`s asleep" Addison announced and placed Carson between them laying an arm protectiv around her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

It was 8 am and Addison entered the hospital.

"Christina look, there`s Satan" Meredith told her person with a loud voice. That made everyone turn around looking at Meredith.

"Wow she looks great" Christina feststellen

"Of course she does. She`s Addison" Meredith replied annoyed.  
"She just had triplets Mer. It`s everything but normal to look like that. But I bet the stretchmarks are horrible"

"I don`t care a shit about stretchmarks!" the 'slutty intern' like the Shepherds, especially Nancy, like to call her walked away angrily.

"Addison, glad you could make it" Richard greeted her as he viewed his favorite surgen and took her into a thigh embrace.

"Hello Richard"

"How are you Addison? And the rest of your family of course"

"Well we are all very tiered especially today but besides that we are great I think" she answered him.

"I haven`t seen you since you left the hospital. That is way too long Addison" he told her.

"You could have come visit with Adele" Addie suggested.

"Next time, I promise"

"So could we hurry a little? I feel a little uncomfortable not being at home for so long for the first time"

"Sure, your patient, Mary Dawson, 33 years old pregnant 23 weeks with twins. We`re not sure but it could be a TTTS case" Richard told her everything she need to know about the patient.

"Fine let`s go then"

"Mrs. Dawson this is Dr. Montgomery she is the best in her field" he vorstellen.

"Hello Mrs. Dawson. I`m here for a consult….."

They found out that it indeed is a TTTS case and that Addison had to operated. She didn`t like the fact at all. She had the feeling that she was needed at home.

"Miranda, could I have Stevens and Karev for the TTTS-case?" she asked the resident everyone loved.

"Sure two less I have to think about" she replied studing the attending.

"Thanks"

- - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- -- - -- - -- -

"Shepherd" she heared her ex- and soon to be husbands voice threw the earphone.

"Hey Der, is everything okay at home?"

"Yes, they are all asleep. And I`ll take a nap now as well" he told her.

"Oh I`m jealous" she replied.

"Haha, do you want to meet us for lunch? Maybe you`d feel a little more comfortable if you see the kids later" he suggested.

"Yeah, that would be nice Derek. Could you make it around 12? I have to scrub in at 1:30"

"I think we can make that, but Summer will probably be hungry by then"

"I can breasfeed her. Not a problem" she replied looking forward to lunch.

"Okay then we`ll be there at noon"

"Looking forward to" she smiled into the phone not noticing that he couldn`t see her.

The morning went by slowly. Very slow Addison thought. She had to do some paperwork and prepare the surgery.

"Dr. Shepherd, good to see you. Ohh those are so cute" a nurse said as she looked at the triplets in the babycarriage. Carson and Samuel are asleep but Summer was awake and watched with wide eyes what`s happening around her.

"Thanks Olivia I think so too" he replied and tried to get to the cafeteria. Everyone wanted to talk to him so it took him 10 minutes to get even near the cafeteria.

By now Summer had started crying. She really was hungry now she was already whimmering at home.

"Do you see Derek anywhere?" Addison asked Callie. They stood on the nurse station and she could hear Summer crying.

"No why?"  
"Because I hear Summer crying" Addison replied. Just then Derek came around the corner and was relieved to see Addison.

"Thank good" he said after Addison took Summer out of the carriage. The infant immideately was looking for Addisons breast.

"Patience missy. Come on lets go to the cafeteria" Addison told Derek.

"You want to breasfeed in the cafeteria?" he asked surpriesed.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Everyone can see it" he replied. He didn`t want everyone to see. That was all his!

"Want me to go in an on-call room?"

"Yes" he replied sheepishly.

"Fine but you get me some lunch and take it there" she ordered.

"Okay, come on, I`ll take you there and then I get some lunch for you"

In the on-call room Addison exposed her breast and Summer started sucking fast immideately.

"Slow down sweety, that`s all for you no one will steal it" Addison told her daughter and smiled at her.

Just then the door opened and Meredith came in.

"Dr. Grey" Addison greeted "I would like to get some privacy here"

"Ohh my god" Meredith replied with disgust. She just couldn`t stand breastfeeding.

"Are you all right Dr. Grey?" Addison asked a little annoyed.

"Sure" she said and turned around leaving the on-call room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

Addison just arrived back home and it was already 8 pm

"Hey how was your day?" Derek asked as Addison.

"Long yours?"

"It was okay. They were little angels but I guess that means we`ll have a long night then"

"Uff I really need to sleep"

"Come here" he ordered. She did as she was told and set down next to Derek on the couch.

"And now, I`ll give you a body massage. A whole-body massage" he grinned at her.

"I think I`m going to like that" she answerd smiling and started to take off her cloth.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I don`t own anything!

Chapter 2

„Adds, I thought we could go in the park for a walk. What do you think?" Derek asked Addison during breakfast.

"Sure, I`d like that. We should go soon the babies are all nursed for the next 3 hours" she smiled at him. She hasn`t left the house often since the babies were born.

"Great. Then I clean the kitchen and you can get yourself dressed, okay?"

"Hmm" she answerd. He gave her a quick kiss before she left the kitchen to get dressed.

10 minutes later Addison came fully dressed back into the kitchen.

"Ohh you look beautiful" Derek said looking at Addison closely. "Most woman probably hate you for your figure. They don`t have their old figure in two month back after they had a baby, and you had three"

"Thanks, but I didn`t put on as much weight as most of the woman" she smiled at him.

She already fit in some of her old designer cloth and she could wear her heels again. God how she had missed them during the pregnancy.

"Yup. So your ready? Then we should probably put the babies their warm wintercoats and bonnets on, right?" Derek suggested.

They took the coats and babys-bonnets and went to the infants in the livingroom.

"Hey look who`s up?" Derek said and took his son and started to dress him.

"Derek, he just smiled. He has definitely your smile. Can you smile again Sammy? For mommy?"

Sam gave a gurgle and after that a smile spread across his face.

After 10 minutes they were all ready to leave the house. They decided to drive to a park about 10 minutes away so they put the babycarriage into the back of their new family car and the infants into their carseats.

"Have you thought about when you want to go back to work? You really don`t have to stay at home. I can handle them"

"Adds, they are just two months old. They will have to get along without me in the hospital for a while longer. At least for another 1 and a half month. I won`t leave my family yet. It`s too soon. What if one of them won`t sleep threw the night and then you have one of them up all day. Or one gets sick. I know you could handle it, but you don`t have to. Okay?"

"Thank you. For being you again" she shot him a greatful smile and watched him drive until Carson started to gurgle looking for attention from her mother.

Ten minutes later they pulled into the parkinglot and Derek took the babycarriage out of the car.

As people noticed that the stoller is for 3 babies they looked at them curious. Addison put Carson out of her seat first, as she was awake and kuddled her for a second until she put her into the carriage. Addison took Sam second and Derek took Summer.

"Ohh may I have a look?" a lady about 70 years asked the couple.

"Of course" the parents smiled at each other.

"How old are they?"

"Just 2 month old" Addison answerd proud.

"Beautiful. Congratulation"

"Thank you"

"You know I don`t have any grandchildren. My son died when he went to Iraq. He was a soldier and my daughter, she is 45 by now and can`t have any kids"

"We are really sorry for you. But at least you have your daughter" Addison answerd sensitive.

"Yeah and I thank god for that every day" the woman said and walked away.

"What was that?"  
"I have no idea. Some people just need to talk Derek"

"Yep. You think we`ll have grandchildren one day?"

"I`m pretty sure we will. And our son won`t become a soldier we agree about that right?"

"We agree"

"Good. Lets go. It`s freezing. Do you think they are warm enough?"

"Yes Addison. They have on their coats, and they have their blankets and the covers from the carriage. They are warm enough"

"Good. They haven`t been out for that long until now. I`m worried. I might know everything about babies who have to be operated on. But I don`t know anything about 2 month old babies"

"Yes you do. You are the best mommy I can imagine. They love you. They feel much safer with you than with me. That`s kind of sad, but it`s the truth" he smiled at her. He hated it that she doubted herself so often these days.

"Don`t doubt yourself, okay?"he looked at her pleedingly.

"Okay"

"Good. Wanna grab some juju? I could use juju" Derek told his future wife.

"Juju would be great"

"Good I`m going to get some at Starbucks over there. Wanna come or stay here with them?"

"I`ll stay here and watch the ducks"

Addison put out some old bread and fed the dugs. People always looked curious at her. Some of them even talked to her. It was crazy how people reacted to triplets.

"Juju for you. With extra cream on it" Derek said and handed the steamy cup to Addison.

"What is the extra cream for?" Derek always brought her juju with extra cream when he had something in mind.

"because you are my childrens mommy. The best mom a child can imagine"

"Thanks. It`s kind of funny that all these people look at us"

"Hmm they are just jelous that I have you and 3 babies" he answerd and kissed her passionately until she pulled away.

"We are in public honey" she told him and looked at Carson. She still fought for some attention and gurgled the whole time. She started smiling 3 weeks ago and she was a smaller version of Addison. There wasn`t a doubt, that she is her daughter.

"You are so cute Carson. Yes you are" she said and stroke her over the cheek.  
"She is as cute and beautiful like her mother"

"Thank you" Derek put his arm around Addies waist and they walked down the path.

"Your welcome"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

They had spend a lovely day together. After their walk Derek drove Addison and the babies back home and he went shopping.

"What do you want for dinner?" Derek asked.

"I`d love to eat thai. Would you order something from Thai-Palace?" she asked him back.

"Sure. Same like ever?"

"Yes please"

half an hour later the doorbell rung.

"The food?"

"They said it would take an hour"

"I`ll see who it is"

"Hey little sis!"

"Archer. What are you doing here? It`s so good to see you"

"It`s good to see you too. I`m here because I heard I have 2 nieces and a nephew. And I heard my baby sister is getting married again"

"Yes you heard right. Come in"

"Addison, who is it? Archer, Hey how are you?"

"Great thanks man. How are you?"

"Better than ever before. Thanks"

"I`m sorry about mom. I now she doesn`t treat you right. Not how she should treat her daughter"  
"That`s not your fault Archie. I`m so glad to see you. It had been too long"

"Yeah, it had been way to long. Come here"

The siblings hugged each other closely. Archer always had safed Addison from everything. He was there for her all the time and she was more then grateful for that.

"So might I see my nieces and nephew?"  
"Of course. Carson is upstairs in the nursery and Sam and Summer are in the living room" Addison told her big brother.

Derek led Archer into the living room while Addison went up the stairs to get Carson.

Archer picked up Summer.  
"These two look just like you Shep"

"I know. But Carson is a little version of Addison. She lookes exactly like her. Every single spot even her toes"

"Really? I have no clue how Addisons toes look like though" archer had to laugh about that.

"So what do you think? Do you like being an uncle?"

"Ohh I think I get used to that thought. Let me see mini Addison"

"She`s asleep. She was up for a while earlier"  
"Hey cutiepie"

"Derek? Would you mind if I take Addison out for a while?"

"No, not at all. I think it`ll be good for her to spend some alone time with you"

"Adds, we`re going out. Derek`ll stay with the babies"

"Ehm okay. Where are we going?"

"I thought about a cafè of something. So we can talk a while. What do you think?"

"It would be nice Archer. We can go to Starbucks" Addison suggested.

Half an hour later the siblings entered Starbucks. Addison ordered Juju and a blueberry muffin and Archer coffee and a blueberry muffin as well.

"Addie, are you happy?"  
"Yes Archer, I am happy. Happier than ever before in my life I think"

"Good. So Derek is good to you? Not absent? Not always at work?"

"No. He took paternity leave and refused to go back to work for at least another one and a half months."

"So are there any news?"  
"Yes there are. We are going to move back to New York. We think in about 4 month. Derek got his old job back at the hospital and I won`t work for a while so I didn`t even tried to get a job yet"

"That`s great Addie. I`m glad to have you near me again"

"Thanks. So any news from your side?"  
"Yes. I have a girlfriend. And I mean a real girlfriend. Not just sex, no other woman"

"Are you kidding me? Archer Montgomery has his first real girfriend with 43!" Addison announced and had to laugh.

"Tell me about her big bro!"  
"Well, her name is Kathleen but she preferes Kate, she`s 36 years old and a designer. She is beautiful Addison. She really is and I want to propose soon"

"You already want to propose? Don`t you think it`s a little early for that, I mean how long have you been together?"

"We are already together for 1 and a half years. Maybe it is early but we talked about marriage and she wants to get married and she already asked me about kids and all that stuff. I think she`s ready"

"Okay. I`m really happy for you. Is she in New York?"

"Yes she is, but she will be here in two days. She couldn`t leave earlier"

"Wow. So I`m going to have another sister in law. I`m so happy for you Archer" she smiled at him.  
"I need your help. Choosing a ring and that stuff. I don`t know how to propose and where…"

"I don`t know her Archer. I can`t pick a ring for someone I don`t know"  
"I know. I thought we could go to a jeweller look at the rings and then after you met her you tell me which one it is. Please?"

"I won`t tell you which ring you have to buy but I`d be honored to help you. It`s about time that I get a sister-in-law!"

to be continued…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Please tell me your opinion. Do you like it?

Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Because I was asked if Kathleen is Dereks sister, well she`s not. I totally forgot that his sisters name is Kathleen as well. :S

And in chapter one I forgot to change some german words into english, I`m really sorry about that.

And I`m sorry that it took me so long to update chapter two and I can`t tell you when I`ll be able to update again. It might take a while. I`m just really busy with school, my drivers license and stuff like that….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3

Two days later Archer went to the airport to pick up Kate. Addison invited them over for dinner so the couple spend their day together and at 6 pm they arrived at Addisons and Dereks.

"So what do you think she`ll be like?" Derek looked at Addison curious.

"Well all I know is that she`s tall has red hair like I have and she`s a designer so she`s probably very creative. Archer said she likes sport…" Addison was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Ohh they`re here. I think I never met a girlfriend of Archer before" Addie said excited.

"Yeah, it`s definitely going to be interesting. You open the door and I get Summer" Derek said. The doorbell obviously woke the infant.

The couple walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hey you two, come inside" Addison greeted the couple.

"Kate this is my sister Addison" Archer introduced the woman.

"Hi it`s so nice to finally meet you Addison. Archer told me so much about you"  
"Same about you Kate" she smiled at her. She looked sympathic. Addie liked her from the first moment.

"Where`s Derek?" Archer asked now. He was still concerned he would start to become a workaholic again.

"He`s upstairs. The bell woke Summer"

"Ohh sorry, we should have knocked" Kate apologized.

"No, it`s okay. She would have been up in about a half an hour anyway and actually it`s easier if she`s up know so they won`t be all up at the same time"

"Okay. I love babies"  
"Wanna go upstairs? You could feed her" Addison suggested.

"Are you serious? I mean I honestly have never done this before"

"Then it`s about time, don`t you think?" Addison smiled at her. "Do you two want something to drink first?"  
"No thanks" they said in union. Addison had to chuckle about that.

Addison walked up the stairs and Kate and Archer followed her.

"Hey honey, look who`s here" Derek looked up to her and then to the door where his probably soon-to-be sister in law and his brother-in-law stood.

"Hi I´m Derek and you must be Kate"  
"Yeah, hi. Ohh look at that girl, she is so gorgeous"

"Your right. That is Summer and sweetie this is Kate" He introduced the infant and Kathleen.

"And this one is Sam and this is Carson" he told her.

"They are all just beautiful"  
"Hmm. Wanna feed Summer? She really is hungry"  
"Ähm of course"

"Good. Then I`ll go downstairs and prepare a bottle"

After all the babies were nursed dinner was finally ready. They had lasagne and after that Archer and Derek went into the living room leaving Addison and Kate to get to know each other.

"I`d like to go out for a walk. Wanna join me?" Adds asked. She really could use some fresh air.  
"Yeah, I`d like that. But what about the babies?"  
"They`ll be fine with the boys" Addison grinned.

"okay then"

10 minutes later they left the house and walked along the streets.

"Addison, do you think Archer is serious? With this relationship I mean"

"Yes Kate I´m sure he is. I never met a girlfriend of my brother before. He is sure about your relationship" she said a little unsure what made Kate doubt the relationship with Archer.

"Do you know if he wants kids? That whole family stuff?" she just needed to know.  
"He told me you talked about kids and that he`d like to have kids with you Kate. But you really should talk about that with him not with me"

"I know. I`m just scared that he doesn`t want all that stuff"

"I think I can tell you without any doubts that he wants all that 'stuff'"

"Thank you Addison. Really"

"Your welcome"

"Thanks anyway"

The two ladys enjoyed their walk. They talked a lot of stuff, Addison told her about the babies and when they arrived back home Archer and Derek were laying on the ground each of them having a baby on their chest 'playing' with them.

They just watched their men with the babies and now, Kathleen was sure that Archer would be the right one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night at 11 pm Addison and Derek went to bed after they had nursed all 3 babies. It was a really nice evening for all of them.

"So what do you think about Archer and Kate?" Derek looked asking at Addison.

"I think they found the right one. He wants to propose and they want kids"

"Never thought Archer would settle once"  
"Me neither but she changed him"

"Are you happy Adds? With us? The babies, moving and all that?"  
"I am. More than you can imagine. What about you?"  
"I`m happier than I ever thought I would be. I never thought it´s possible to have so much luck!"

"Good"  
"Yeah. Come here babe, I want you in my arms for tonight"

Addison smiled at him and moved closer to snuggle with him. Derek put his arm around her waist and pulled her as close as possible leaving no spot between them.

"Sleep very well beautiful"  
"You too Der" after they said their goodnights, Derek kissed Addison passionately. Then she buried her head in his chest and both of them fell asleep just a few seconds later.

to be continued…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There`ll be probably one more chapter of them being in Seattle and then they`ll move back to New York.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

3 month later Addison and Derek were almost ready to move back to New York. Most of their stuff was packed and already on it`s way to their old-new-home.

It`s 3 am and neither of them has gotten much sleep until now. Summer was up for about 3 hours crying without stopping once. Now she was asleep for about half an hour. Addison and Derek just fall asleep when Carson woke up and started crying.

"Hmm you go"  
"No you go"

"Der get up!"  
"Fine, but it`s your turn the next time" he growned tieredly got up and left their master bedroom.

"Baby what`s up with you hmm?" the baby just continued crying. "You feel hot honey, do you have a fever?"  
He looked at the infant worried and took Carsons temperature.

"38.7° that´s really high sweetie, lets go and see what mommy says" he walked out of the nursery. Carson continued crying and was red on her whole face by now.

"Adds?"  
"What?"  
"She has a fever"

"She has a fever? How high?"  
"38.7°"  
"What? Anything else?" She jumped out of the bed and walked over to Derek and the baby. She sounded scared and concerned.

"She can`t talk, how should I know what else she got?"

"Give her to me. Hey girl you`re sick hmm?" she stroke the babies back gentle trying to calm her down.

She had less success but at least she was a little calmer now.

"Do you want to go and see a doctor with her?"  
"We are both doctores ourself. I think we can handle that"

"Okay. You're the expert with things like that"  
"Hmm. What about the other two? Did you take their temperature as well?"

"No, but I was going to"  
"Good"  
"Are you okay with her?"  
"Sure" she smiled at him and walked down the stairs with the whimmering baby in her arms, slowly swaying her.

"Addison" she heared Derek cry from the nursery. He sounded shocked or scared she couldn`t tell what it was.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sam just vomited while I took Summers temperature"  
"Take Carson. He is still asleep?"

"Yes. He didn`t wake up"

Addison took Sam and tried to wash up the vomit which was all over the little boys body.

"We should cancel the flight for tomorrow. We can`t fly across the country with 3 sick babies" Derek suggested.

"Yeah. What`s Summers temperature?"

"37° think we can keep it from rising?"  
"Yes. We should take them to our room. I don`t want them to be alone in here"  
"Okay. Thank god we have another crib in our bedroom"

Summer kept on sleeping after they placed her in the crib in their bedroom and after Addison changed their son she put him down next to his sister.

"Do you want me to take Carson?"  
"Sure. Do we need any medicine?"

"Yes. Could you go to the drugstore?"

"Sure" he said after she told him what they would need for the sick babies.

"Be quick"

"Promise" He kissed Addison and stroke gentle their daughters geek.

After Derek left, Addison took Carson and sat down in the rocking chair. She was still whimmering. It almost killed Addison to see her little daughter in so much pain.

She slowly stroke up and down the babies back trying to calm her down. To make her releax and it worked.

She didn´t stop whimmering but she realexed a little and buried her head in Addisons chest.

"Daddy will be back soon with you medicine and then you`ll feel better" she whispered to the baby.

That was when she heard Summer coughing. She put Carson down fast and took Summer up to help her breath.

"Sweetie shh, it`s going to be okay" Addison tried to soothe her daughter.

"Hey got everything" Derek said about an hour later.

"Thank god. Both your daughters vomited by now and the feaver is rising"

"Ohh sweeties. You`ll feel better soon" Derek promised.

After they gave them their medicine they sat down on the bed. Addison had both their girls and Derek had Sammy in his arms.

Slowly both of them drifted off to sleep still having the babies in their arms.

It was a long night. Now it was 7 in the morning and the sound of a crying baby woke them up. Again!

"I`ll go" Addison said groggily getting out of the warm, comfortable bed.

She took the crying infant and left the bedroom so Derek could catch a little more sleep and walked first into the nursery to took her sons temperature, which has fallen but wasn`t back to normal yet and walked into the kitchen to make some tea for herself and the baby.

"You must be so tiered Sammy. You really should catch some more sleep" she told the little boy and walked up and down the room gently swaying him so he would drift back to sleep.

After about 10 minutes he was back to sleep and she went back upstairs and snuggled up to Derek into their warm bed.

"He asleep?"  
"Yeah"

"What`s his temperature?"  
"37.3 °"

"So it has fallen?"  
"Yes it has fallen"  
"Good"

Both of them drifted back to sleep instantly after that.

To be continued…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I wanna know what you think!

Please review….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week later Addison, Derek and the triplets flew to New York. Their luggage has already arrived in New York a couple of days earlier.

They left the airport and drove to the brownstone immediately. They were exhausted. To be on a plane with 3 babies isn`t exactly fun.

When they arrived it was already 11 pm.

"We`re home" Derek announced after they entered their home.

"Thank god. I`m tiered" was his fiancés response.

"So am I. We should go to bed"  
"Yeah we should" she replied while she put the babies their clothe off and changed them into their pyjamas.

* * *

The next morning at 8 am they were woken by the doorbell.

"Who`s that?" Derek asked groggily.

"How am I supposed to know that? Go and look who`s there"

"No you go"

"I won`t go. I got up tonight because of the kids"

"Fine" he said and got out of bed.

Derek didn`t care and went to open the door just wearing boxers.

"Mom?"  
"Derek it`s so good to see you" Carolyn greeted her only son warmly and hugged him.

"It`s good to see you too, but a couple of hours later would have beed fine as well" he said ironically.

"I`m sorry that I woke you"  
"Hmm"

"So were are Addison and the kids?"  
"They are all asleep"

"They are still asleep at 8 o`clock? You are some happy parents"

"No we`re not. They were up at 5. Normally we get up between 5 and 7"  
"That`s okay. You were up at 5 am every day"

"Sorry about that mom"

"Oh don`t be stupid I would still get up at 5 am every day if it was for you"  
"Good. You can start babysitting today"

"Great"  
"Mom I was kidding"  
"But I could take them for a nigth if you want to spend some time with Addison"  
"Thanks for the offer. I really apreciate it"

"Okay. So can I come in?"  
"Sure do you want coffee?"  
"Coffee would be great"

* * *

Now it`s mid june and the babies are 6 and a half month old. Today will be Archers and Kathleens wedding.

"Are you ready Derek?"  
"Yes I`m ready. Lets go. Are you nervous?"

"Because of Bizzy? Yes"

"It`ll be okay. You don`t have to talk to her if you don`t want to"

"So I just ignore my mother during my brothers wedding?"  
"Do you have a choice?"

"I don`t know"

"You haven`t talked to her since your pregnancy right?"  
"Right"  
"So do you know if Archer has told her anything about the babies?"

"I don`t know and I don`t care. I just hope Archer was clever enough to not place us on the same table"

"I think he is as clever not to do that"  
"Yeah he should be"

They drove another 30 minutes until they arrived at the church. Addison saw Archer standing outside the church talking to someone.

"Hey you" she greeted her brother. "Cold feet?"

"No my feet are warm" he smiled at his little sister and pulled her into a hug.

"ma" Carson said.

"She looks so much like you Adds" Archer said and took the little girl from her mother "So where are Derek, Summer and Sam?"

"Parking the car. They should be here soon"

"Good"

"So Bizzy?"  
"Already in the church. Your tables are as far away from each other as possible. I promise"  
"Good because I can`t garante for anything"

Just then Derek and the two other infants arrived at the entrace.

"Hey Derek"

"Hi Archer, good luck in there"  
"Thanks man"

They went into the church. Addison Derek and the triplets sat down in a bench on the side so they could have the carriage next to them.

It was a very nice ceremony. Kathleen wore a beautiful long white dress. Addison fell in love with that dress the moment she saw it. She was still looking for her dress for a while now and now was inspired by Kates.

"Congratulation Kate" Addison said as she hugged her sister in law.

"Thanks Addison. We have to talk later. I have some news"

"Sure"

"So big bro congrats to you as well"  
"Thank you so much Addie. I love you lil sis"  
"I love you too big bro"

"We`ll talk later okay?"  
"Okay"

After Derek said his congratulations they went to their car and drove to the place the wedding would be celebrated.

It was a nice restaurant. It was obvious that Bizzy wasn`t allowed to do a thing at this wedding.

"Addison"  
"Bizzy" she said coldly.

"So you really had triplets? Unbelivible" the elder woman said coldly.  
"What the hell is your problem Bizzy?"

"You destroyed your carrer!" Bizzy said loud maybe a little to loud.  
"I don`t care. I always wanted a family with Derek and you have to accept it. If you can`t then stop talking to me!" Addison replied harshly.

"Girls could you please keep your voices down?" the captain, Addisons father asked.

"Sorry but I just can`t talk to her!" Addison said and turned around and left her parents.

"Addison wait" her father called after her.

"What do you want? You`re not better than she is"

"I wanted to tell you that I`m happy for you. That you finally have the family you ever wished for.

"Thank you. But that doesn`t make everything right you did to me"

"I know and I`m sorry" he told her. He looked honest and somehow hopefull. Maybe he still had a chance for a better relationship to his only daughter.

"Okay" was all Addison could say. She was a little confused. That hasn`t sounded like her father at all.

"May I meet my grandchildren?" he asked now with a small smile on his lips.

"Of course. Follow me" she said and lead him to the other end of the room where Derek was with their children.

"Hello Derek" he greeted his son in law.  
"Hello Edward" Derek greeted his father in law a little confused. He didn`t expect him or Bizzy to show any interest in Addison and the babies.

"So looks like I have two granddaughters and one grandson. What are their names?" he asked curiously and picked up the girl that reminded him so much of his own daughter.

"This is Carson. She`s the youngest" Addison told him.

"Carson? That`s an interesting name" Edward said.

"Yeah Addie loves the name" Derek replied.

"It definitely is a lovely name" he smiled. "So who are the other two?"  
"Well this one is Summer and his name is Samuel, but we actually call him Sam"

"Those two are looking just like you Derek" he told them looking at his grandchildren closely.

"Well I think that Summer is a great mix of the both of us and Sam looks identical to Derek and well I`m sure you noticed who Carson looks like" Addison explained to her father.

"Yeah, we`ll see. So Addison would you mind giving your Father a hug?"  
"No, I wouldn`t mind at all" she said and moved in to her fathers strong arms after he sat Carson back down into the high chair.

"I hope you know how much I love you. Even if I never was that good in showing" he said

to be continued…

* * *

Please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I finally had time to write chapter 6 after about 2 month. Sorry it took me so long to update. Enjoy

Chapter 6

Later that day after they finished dinner, Kate and Archer went over to Addison`s and Derek`s table.  
"Hey you two" Kate smiled at her new sister and brother in law.  
"Hey so you`re telling us the news now?" Addison asked her new sister-in-law eager.

"Yes"

"You guys know I`m not exactly known for being patient" Addison said after they just starred at each other for a while.  
"No" a big smile appeared on Addisons face. "You`re pregnant!?!" it was more a statement then a question.

"Yes! Isn`t it great" Kathleen replied still overwhelmed about her pregnancy.  
"Congrats you two. I`m so happy for you" then Addison gave first Kate a hug and then hugged her big brother deeply and whispered "Don`t mess this up Archer!"  
"I won`t Addie, I promise" he whispered back but they both spoke loud enough so Kathleen and Derek could hear them.

"So we wondered if you`d like to be the babie`s godparents" Archer said grinning.

"Seriously?"

"There isn`t anyone more suitable than the two of you" Kathleen replied smiling widly.  
"Ähm sure" Addison smiled at Derek.  
"Great, thank you so much for that and Addison I know you`re on maternity leave but would you be my doctor?" Kathleen asked unsure.  
"Of course I`ll be your doctor Kathleen" Addison was really happy that her big brother finally settled and was happy about it. That's something she never expected.

It was a great party but kind of funny because Addison met a lot of old acquientences who were all now suddenly interested in her life and her career but never noticed her before. In her past most of them wouldn`t even look at her. They had a nice conversation with Addison`s dad and with the bride and bridegroom. It was late when they finally went home and when they left the triplets were already fast asleep in the baby-carriage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon it was december and first the tirplet`s first birthday, christmas and then finally the day before Addison`s and Derek`s wedding.

It took ages for them to organize everything for the wedding. Addisons biggest problem was to find a wedding gown with long sleeves. Derek finally decided to ask a designer to make a dress exactly after Addisons wishes. If not, the wedding propably would have never happened.  
They booked a great place to celebrate afterwards and New Yorks best caterer and cordinator for the wedding cake.

Today was the day before the wedding and Addison was already expecting some friends from Seattle. Of course they`ve invited Mark. He`s going to be Derek`s best man again. Of course Addison had to invite Callie and Izzie who asked if she could bring Alex while Callie asked to bring Arizona. And Richard and Adele will come too of course. Addison asked him if he would walk her down the isle, even if she and the captain had talked she felt more comfortable with Richard walking her down the isle giving her to Derek for the second time.

They of course were all coming with the same airplane and so at 3 pm the doorbell rung.

"Hey, it`s so good to see you all" Addison smiled at her friends.  
"Hi Addie" Callie pulled her into a hug "I want you to meet Arizona"  
"Arizona Robbins? Seriously?" Addison greeted Callie`s girlfriend with a hug.  
"You two know each other?" Callie asked disbeliving.

"Yes. Addison was my resident. You never said that we were going to Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd`s wedding" Arizona replied with a big grin.  
"It`s good to see you again Arizona. We`ll talk later, okay?"

"Sure"

"Addison, sweetheart" Adele greeted her "How are you, Derek and the babies?"  
"I`m fine, Derek`s fine and so are the babies. Why don`t you all just come in and we`ll talk"

"Derek and the kids are in the living room" Just then Sam came running out of the livingroom towards his mom.  
"Hey baby, can you say hello?" she asked the little boy. "lo" he said what made their guests smile.

"Come here little boy" Adele said and picked him up. "He`s beautiful, and he looks just like his dad"  
"Yes he does" Derek said proud. "Hello everyone" he greeted his houseguests.

While Derek said hi to everyone Addison greeted Mark.

"It`s good to see you Addie. How are you? You look happy" he said and pulled her into a hug.  
"I am happy Mark. Happier than ever before. It`s what I always wanted, I mean I haven`t planned having triplets but still, it`s pretty much perfect"  
"That`s good. I`m happy for you. Did you know that I actually have a girlfriend?" he asked her with a smirk.

"No, I didn`t know that. For how long have you been together?" she asked astonished.  
"For 4 month now"  
"You`re kidding right?"  
"No I`m totally serious. I would have brought her but she is Yangs intern and she couldn`t take time off"

"Oh that`s sad. I want to meet her"  
"Next time. I promise"  
"Okay. Thank`s for coming Mark"  
"You`re welcome" he said and kissed her on the forehead.  
A few hours later only Callie and Arizona were left. They would stay for the night and help Addie to get ready in the morning. Izzie and Nancy will come in the morning too.

"Richard didn`t tell me that you´re working for him now" Addison recounted to Arizona.  
"First thing he asked me is if I wasn`t one of your interns" the peds surgen replied smiling.  
"So you`re head of peds now?"  
"Yeah and as the Chief still hasn`t hired someone for your old job. I`m doing most of that one too"  
"You must be kind of busy" Addison had to chuckle. Being head of one hospital wing was hard enough but dealing with two, she would never do that.

"How are you coping with one year old triplets" Arizona asked suddenly changing the topic, while she helped Addison changing the triplets into their pyjamas.  
"Sometimes it`s hard but they are really good babies and Derek is home a lot to help and his mom stops by from time to time to help a little too"

During the whole time the triplets prattle with each other like they always do and sometimes it seems like they could understand each other.

"I can`t wait to have kids myself" the blond doctor suddenly said.  
"You`d be a good mom and so would Callie"

"Thank you"

"What`re you talking about?"  
"I just said that both of you would be great moms" the bride answerd.  
"You think so?" Callie blushed by hearing that.

"Why are you blushing?" the peds surgen asked.  
"I am not!" she insisted.  
"Okay" she had to smile. It was kind of sweet.

"Have you talked about having kids already?" Addison asked curious.  
"No, not really" Callie replied uncomfortable.  
"Oh, I`m sorry I didn`t mean to rush you into talking about something like that" Addison said feeling sorry for making Callie feel uncomfortable. They weren`t even together for 9 month and she already asked them about having children.

"You know, I really want to have kids Calliope" Arizona told her girlfriend honestly. She didn`t mind having this kind of conversation infront of Addison.

"You do?" Callie smiled somehow relieved.  
"Yes I do" she smiled at her. She really is in love with Callie.  
"I want kids, too" Callie finally said smiling.

After that they kissed passionately.

"You do realize that there are 3 babies in the room, right?" Addison interrupted after a while.  
"Sorry" they said in union and blushed.

Addison put them down into their cribs. Then she sang their favorite song to them, gave each a kiss and left the room leaving the door open so that a little light would fall into the nursery.

"Can we do something else for you tonight?"Callie asked her friend after she entered the living room.  
"No, I`m fine. I think I`ll just go to sleep"  
"Okay. Then have a good nights sleep" Arizona said smiling.  
"Thank you. I hope you`ll sleep well. Is there anything you need before I`ll go to bed?"  
"No, I think we have everything, right Arizona?"  
"Yeah, Yeah we`re okay"  
"Okay good night then" Addison said and headed up the stairs into the master bed-room.

3 hours later and Addison was still awake. She never could fall asleep without Derek next to her, at least not when she was excited and nervous. She needed him to take her into his arms to calm her down.  
She decided she needed to at least hear his voice so she call him, hoping he was still awake so she could talk to him.  
"Addie?" she heard his voice say through the speaker.  
"Hey Der" she said quietly.  
"Why are you still up, honey? I thought you`d already be asleep"  
"I can't fall asleep"  
"Oh honey, do you want to talk until you`re asleep?"

"Can you come home? I miss you" she replied having the need for him to be there so she could convince herself that all that was really happening.  
"Are you sure? I thought you wanted me to sleep somewhere else because of the tradition that I`m not allowed to see you before the ceremonie starts"

"I don`t care Derek. We already spend the night before our last marriage together and well it ended badly but I`m sure that wasn`t the reason. Can you please come home? I miss you Derek"  
"I`m on my way Adds. I love you"  
"Thank you" a smile appeared on her face in relief.  
He hung up and immediately left his hotelroom to drive home.

* * *

So this was chaptere 6 and the next one will be their wedding. I hope you liked it.

And please review no matter of you like it or not. I really like to hear you opinions and maybe any suggestions how I should continue.


	7. Chapter 7

This is chapter 7 which I finally finished. I don`t own anything.

The next morning Callie decided to wake Addison up so slowly walked into the master bed-room where she was surprised to see her friend snuggled up to Derek. A smile involentatly appeared on her lips as she stood there, giving them their peace for a few seconds was relived to see how much they loved each other so they can`t even be apart from each other for one night.

Just then Derek`s eyelids fluttered open and looked into Callies surprised eyes.

"Oh good morning. You wanted to wake Addie?" he asked Callie.  
"Yeah" she still smiled at him.  
"I`ll wake her and then I`ll leave you alone doing your girls stuff."  
"Okay. We`ve made breakfast so if you`re hungry just come downstairs" she said and left the room.

He gently stroke his soon-to-be wife over the cheek and kissed her all over her face until she started to stirre.

"Good morning beautiful" he kissed her again and then gave her his McDreamy smile.  
"Good morning handsom" she smiled back and gave him a quick peek on the lips.

"Callie made breakfast. Do you need something because I think I have to leave you girls to your girly stuff"  
"Hmm, let me think, I think I need a kiss but otherwise I`m great" she smiled and he kissed her deeply with much passion.  
"Mom will pick up the kids at noon. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah, that`s perfect. So I have enough time to dress them up and later there`s enough time for me" she said smiling looking forward to the ceremony.

"Are you nervous?" Callie asked Addison while they were having breakfast together.  
"I don`t know. I`m excited but I don`t think I`m nervous. This time I`m sure everything will go smooth. We are complete different people then we were the first time we got married"  
"I guess that makes sense" Arizona smiled who was currently playing with Carson.

At 3:15 pm

"So today`s the day" Nancy said when she first saw Addison changing into her wedding gown. She already had put on make-up and her hair looked just amazing. Her now curled hair fell over her shoulders.

"Yeah"

Thanks to Arizona, Callie and Izzie she wasn't in a hurry and was looking forward to finally marry her prince charming again.

"How are your feet?"  
"Really, really warm" Addison smiled at her favorite sister-in-law.

"Great. Do you need any help?"  
"Yes, could you please close the zipper for me?" Addison wore a beautiful white dress. It was simple but looked stunning.  
"You look amazing sis"  
"Thank`s Nance" one last look into the mirror and Addison decided that she was ready.

"Let`s go then" she announced smiling.  
"Let`s go get you to your wedding. Oh and I was at moms and saw the triplets, they look so adorable in their cloths."  
"They do, don´t they?"  
"Oh yes. Makes me almost jealous that they aren`t mine" Nancy chuckled.  
"You should be jealous. They are great kids"  
"They are."

They prepared everything in the morning and the early afternoon. The whole Shepherd family helped to get everything ready in time. Richard and Adele, Mark, Izzie and Alex came to help too.  
Passengers looked curious at them while they were preparing everything. It looked amazing. Addison picked calla liles to decorate everything.

The ceremony will start at 5 pm so it`ll already be dark. And about a minute before Addison walked down the isle it started to snow again.

"Ready?" Richard asked Addison who just arrived at his side. She was now wearing a white long coat over the dress because it was freezing outside.  
"More than ready" She said smiling like a crazy person.  
"Let`s go then" he said and took hold of her arm.

The ceremony was great. A great band played during Addisons walk down the isle. And then finally they were ready to say their vows.

"Addison, You are my best friend, my soulmate and the love of my life.I know we went a long way to finally get here. To become the peope we are now. To become as happy as we are now.

"We went through great times in the first years of our first marriage and then the days begun to get darker. We went threw a lot of pain and sorrow, we both hurt each other, but you never forgot who we were. But I did. And there is nothing I regret more than forgetting how we used to be and how much I love you Addison.

"You fought for our marriage but you lost and after that I woke up. I woke up and suddenly rememberd just the good tims. Suddenly all the bad memories were gone. I suddenly remembered the love I felt and still feel for you and you made me again the happiest man on earth and I am so greatful for your love and for your forgivness. You gave me 3 beautiful children. They represent our love.

"Thank you so much for your love.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you and see you go crazy when you discover your first grey hair. I am in love with you and I will do everything to make you happy.  
I love you, dear"

Tears were glistening in Addisons eyes. She reflected good and bad memories during that speech. She was overwhelmed of Dereks speech and had to recover a moment before saying her own vow.

"Derek,You are the most arrogant person I have ever met. That was the first thing I thought when I saw you for the very first time in med School and lots of times later. But you are also the most charming man I have ever met and the most caring man as well.

"We went through good times and bad times. There are good memories and not so good ones, but I think we learned a lot out of the bad ones and we won`t make the same mistakes again.  
You were the first man that fell in love with me even if I was a geek. You always were on my side and even when first no one understood why you would even look at me, as you could have had every girl you wanted, you stayed with me and didn`t care what they were thinking.

"You love me the way I was. Thank you for that.

"Everytime I see you smile my knees get week and I am overwhelmed with all my feelings for you. You are my best friend, my soulmate and the love of my life. Please do never forget us again. Do never forget how great we are together and with our children.

Don`t forget 'Addison and Derek.'

"I will always love you"

They smiled at each other both with tears in their eyes. The guests as well were overwhelmed by their vows and some people let a tear run down their cheeks as well.

Then the priest finally said "You now can kiss the bride"

Derek kissed Addison deeply not wanting to let her go ever again. Addisons knees weaken but Derek pulled here close and hold her in his arms. After they pulled apart they smiled at each other and looked straight into their soulmates eyes until the music started and the ceremony was over.

That was the moment when all three children run or better said stumbled towards their parents with wide smiles and with their small hands grasping for their parents.

Addison and Derek bend down and gave each baby a kiss and Derek picked up his two daughters while Addison picked up Samuel.  
Meanwhile photographers made photos of the lovely scene for the knew wedding album.

* * *

So I decided that this will be the last chapter of this fanfiction.

I hope you enjoyed reading it and if you did it would be great to review and maybe I`ll write another epilouge where the triplets are a little older.

Thank`s for reading and a special thank`s to LoveandLearn.

Antoni


End file.
